


[Podfic of] Intergalactic Cultural Competencies

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, marsupial biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Human anatomy is so weird, and Zeb is a very patient partner.





	[Podfic of] Intergalactic Cultural Competencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intergalactic Cultural Competencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661049) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2EfA8wu) [13 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2QBWleb) [14 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 27:44

**Streaming:**  



End file.
